


Been Here All Along

by TallFlower



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Almost Kiss, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, One Shot, Rescue Missions, Sassy, Secret Crush, Swearing, Team as Family, gabe be knowing, that isn't so secret tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallFlower/pseuds/TallFlower
Summary: Once again Talon's top sniper Widowmaker has escaped Overwatch's grasp with the help of the infamous hacker Sombra. Afterwards on top of Lijang Tower the two enjoy the view and bicker about who truly saved who. The hacker also discusses her payment...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of action, explosions, and fighting. The perfect setting for romance! Yaaaaaaaaay!

She had to admit; the angel was fast. 

The hacker found herself in a tight spot  –  not only was the medic quickly charging at her, she could see the monkey flanking to her right. With a flick of the wrist she began to hide herself with her thermoptic camo but was stopped when the end of a white staff collided into her face.

Sombra’s head snapped back, feeling blood dribble down her chin. “You little – ” she growled, pulling a gun from her coat. The sound of rapidly firing bullets made the angel swerve out of the way, yelling out in pain when a few bit deeply into her flesh.

Fast. But not fast enough.

She didn’t stop to see her handy work. Instead Sombra threw her translocator high above their heads, blinking away in a blur of pink from the scene. In an instant she was transported into the air. Just before she plummeted back down to earth, she watched the events unfold beneath her. The angel was on the ground, gripping her side tightly as the monkey leaped towards her. In a flurry of blue Tracer was also by her side, her head snapping. 

A desperate search. Hungry for revenge. 

How cute.

As soon as the air began to flow around her form, signalling the beginning of her fall, she reached out a spare hand to catch the translocator. Once the cool metal was in her hands she tapped her ear. “Widow!” she cried.

As soon as her plea was heard she felt something grab her wrist, pulling her back up into the sky. She couldn’t help but let out a startled cry when the hand slipped away, leaving her hang in the air again. Without a word Widowmaker pulled her back in, this time around the waist. Like they were doing some sort of trapeze performance. 

Sombra wrapped her arms around the agent’s chest as a form of security. She wasn't scared or anything. Just… cautious.

The two flew through the air as Widow grappled from building to building, climbing only higher and further away from the fighting. 

Eventually she landed onto a plato near the top of the tower, allowing the hacker to release her breath. 

“Wow,” she gasped, unwinding herself from her coworker. She bent forward, holding her body upright by pressing her hands on her knees. “Didn't see  _ that _ coming. That doctor must have upgraded those wings of hers.”

“You almost got yourself killed out there,” was Widowmaker’s bitter response. She stood on the edge of the platform, eyes downcast below. The Overdweebes had taken her sniper rifle when they first captured her. Unfortunately Sombra couldn’t find it in the chaos she had created. In that moment, she looked practically naked without it. “If I had known you wished for a death sentence I would have obliged.”

“I had things under control.” When her breathing had regulated, Sombra stood straighter, clicking her gun back into place. “You’re welcome by the way.”

“For what?”

“ _ For what _ ? I saved your ass!”

Her cold, golden eyes looked over her shoulder, glaring at the hacker. “You? Save me?  _ Tch _ . What a fool. If it weren’t for me just now, you’d be nothing but a stain on the ground.” 

“And if I hadn’t helped you in the first place, you’d still be a prisoner.” Sombra waved her index finger. “Admit it,  _ dama _ . I was the one who saved you first.” 

“If it will stop your infernal talking then yes. You saved me. Congratulations. Do you want a prize?”

The last comment had been a sarcastic quip, she knew. But as the sniper spoke into the earpiece she had given her, requesting for Gabriel to fly over and pick them up, her mind couldn’t help but race. An idea was forming, and she was itching to try it out. 

What was the fun in life if you couldn't take risks?

Unfolded before them was a city that hummed like a never ending machine. It spread across the landscape like a large microcircuit with how the roads were fixed into a predictable grid pattern. It was a neon beacon in the darkness, and they were in the centre of it all. You could’ve described it as  _ romantic _ .

The hacker was a secretive soul. Always on the move, always switching sides, always gathering information. Keeping everyone close but at the same time keeping them far away. Although every rational cell in her brain told her flirting with a poisonous spider was a bad idea, she couldn't resist temptation. Maybe that was why she hung around Talon longer than she planned. She had all the dirt she needed from the organisation.

But something about Widowmaker specifically made her want to stay. Made her want to see how her story would play out in the flesh. To see it with her own eyes and to not read about it on a screen months  –  maybe years  –  later. She read over her files. She knew what Talon did to her. How they took a young innocent dancer like Amélie Lacroix and created the infamous killer. An experiment like that was a ticking bomb ready to go. Sombra didn't know what to expect when the countdown reached to zero, but she had a gut instinct that whatever was going to transpire would be interesting. If in the unlikely occurrence that nothing happened then at least she could say that she hung around a stunning  _ femme fatal _ for a year or two.

When the call was made  – a brief grumble, nothing more  – Sombra settled beside her. Lifting her arms up in a fake stretch she casually hooked her shoulder. 

“I love prizes,” she cooed, her nose inches away from Widow’s cool, blue cheek. “And this dashing saviour would love to get a kiss from a damsel.”

Widowmaker casted another glare. She notched her head, and for a split second Sombra believed she’d actually do it. That she’d lean in and plant those lovely lips on hers. Her stomach flipped at the promise of an invitation.

Instead she rolled her eyes. “You have blood all down your face.”

Feeling heat rise in her cheeks, Sombra dragged her knuckles over her mouth, trying to wipe the mess away. “ _ Mierda _ ,” she mumbled when she saw the pink of her lipstick mix with the dark red. How was she meant to get a kiss (one she rightfully earned) if she looked like a drunken clown who got caught in a pub brawl?

The sniper's helmet snapped down. The red eyes began glowing as she gazed over the edge. “That annoying Tracer girl is still searching, but she's too far away to see us. The ape is gone. Along with Mercy.”

“Probably took the doc to safety,” she said, whipping her sleeve on her coat.

“How many came along with you and Reaper?”

“No one else. Just me and the big guy. We didn't exactly talk it over with the boss, so we might be in a bit of trouble when we get back.”

At this her helmet came back from her eyes. “Oh  _ mon Dieu _ . There are roughly twelve Overwatch operatives in this area and only three of us.” 

“Yup. I'd say both sides are pretty even.”

To her surprise Widow let out a soft laugh. “You're either very egotistical or incredibly stupid. Honestly I cannot fathom which.”

Sombra shrugged her shoulders. “Why not a healthy dose of both?”

Suddenly the hacker heard the rumble of jets behind her. She turned her head just in time to see a blue figure rise into the sky. Trails of grey smoke plumed from her metallic wings as the newcomer soared above them. 

It wasn’t her presence that shot a shiver down Sombra’s spine, or how she seemed to circle them like an iridescent vulture waiting for her next meal. 

Oh no. 

It was the giant rocket launcher that was pointed directly at them that got her worried.

“A little help would be nice, Reaper!” she yelled into her earpiece as the two fled off of the platform once the blue figure released a white ball of fire. It was out of sheer luck that they moved when they did; she felt the power of the blast project her body further out into the air. 

Unfortunately for Sombra, Widowmaker went in a different direction, which meant no romantic swinging for her. Once again she pressed her translocator, tossing it to a nearby roof. In seconds, it was planted and she was back on a flat surface. 

Still no answer from Reaper. 

Her eyes were back to the sky, watching helplessly as Widowmaker zipped away from her pursuer. She practically screamed her next command down at the other agent. “Gabe! We need to go  _ now _ !”

“I’m working on it,” was the croaked reply she got. Gunshots could be faintly heard in the background. “Who’s chasing who?”

“The flying Amari is going after Widowmaker. Both are airborne. I can’t do anything down here.” Her legs began to move, sprinting her forward. With a wave of a hand and a flicker of white she was invisible, slipping down from the roof and racing across the bridge. “I’ll try and find higher ground. See what I can do.”

“Leave her. She’ll be fine. She can shoot her down.”

“Not without a weapon she can’t.” 

He began to say something but was suddenly cut out. Wherever Reyes was, he was in a bad shape. And until he got back into the hovercraft she was on her own.

Sombra looked at the translocator in her hands. The purple screen in the very centre was only a quarter-way full. She let out a low growl. She only had enough charge for maybe two more teleportations. After that she was done. That didn't leave her with a whole lot of options. Or space for fuck ups.

She looked back at the two women in the sky. They were to her right now, sweeping from building to building. A game of cat and mouse. Though Widow was nothing but a hazy silhouette across the incandescent city, Amari was starting to slow her down. Every few seconds a rocket would be unleashed, causing an explosion every time it narrowly missed her and instead hit a wall. Shards of glass and metal rained down onto the roads beneath them. 

She watched Widow dip as a grapple reached thin air, clamping onto a railing that wasn’t there anymore. The sniper quickly latched onto a new one, continuing her swing. Sombra’s heart began to settle. 

They disappeared from her sight, hidden behind layers and layers of dense skyscrapers.

If they didn’t escape the place would be flooded with even  _ more _ Overwatch operatives, along with the cops. 

Just as Sombra entered a courtyard with two golden lions on either side, she felt a sharp sting in her shoulder. Losing her balance, she tumbled onto the steps and landed chest-first onto the concrete. When she glanced back, she saw an arrow jutting out. Colours danced in her line of vision but she could make out two forms coming from behind her.

“Make sure she’s alive.” A thick, Russian voice. Well, wasn’t she a lucky girl? It was Volskaya’s lap dog. Beside her was the older Shimada, another arrow notched on his bow. He probably wasn’t happy about how hard Sombra had kicked his brother’s ass earlier on. The stupid cyborg was a sitting duck once she hacked him. He was the one guarding the vehicle that had contained Widowmaker. She didn't go easy on him, that was for sure.

In her ear, she heard Reaper grunt and an engine flare to life in the background. “Alright. I’m ready to go. Where are you two?” 

A winded voice came through the line. “The young Amari has been grounded. Crashed into a window. Not dead, but won’t be flying again any time soon. I’m on my way to the hovercraft.”

“Affirmative. Sombra, give us your location.”

She tried to push herself back up with her palms but realized how futile her attempt was when she had to bit on her lip to keep herself from crying out. 

Every bone and muscle in her body ached. Reaper asked for her location again as she crawled up the steps on her belly, gritting her teeth with each stroke. 

“Sombra!” he roared. “Where the fuck are you? Dammit if I find out you’re pulling another trick like the one in Volskaya Industries...”

She pulled her body along the floor, trying to snake her way out. She quickly tapped her eat with her shoulder. “I'll be fine. Just a bit stuck. I'll find another way back to headquarters,” she slurred, closing her eyes with the pain. She most certainly wasn't fine. Her dark skin was beginning to feel clammy, her clothes sticking to her body.

“Why can't you go to the hovercraft? Tell me what the fuck you're doing right now.”

She made no attempt to answer her.

It was hopeless; because of her injuries teleporting was too dangerous. She didn't have enough ammo in her pistol and she had even less energy to pick a fight. 

But she had to try.

Rolling to the side she took out her machine pistol from her coat and opened her eyes… just in time to see the older Shimada get a heel to the face. 

From where she lay she watched as Widowmaker landed on her feet, almost cat-like. The archer slid away from view, possibly knocked out by her attack. Zarya turned to face the attacker with her heavy cannon but she moved swiftly; she kept low to the ground, circling and criss-crossing her path. Trying to confuse her before striking. 

Sombra had seen her toy like that before. Gabriel told her it was a bad habit to play with food.

Turns out he was right. As always.

“Stand and fight with honour at least,” she snarled, finally catching her long ponytail with a fist. 

Without hesitation Sombra pulled the trigger of her gun until it ran empty. The bullets didn’t do any damage, only bouncing off the muscular woman's armour. She might as well have been pelting marshmallows at her. But it was a big enough distraction. 

With a hiss, the sniper shot a bottle from her wrist. It crashed into her opponent’s face, causing Zarya to be enveloped in a cloud of purple mist. 

While Zarya coughed and spluttered, Sombra felt tendrils of wispy smoke curl around her. Crouched by her side was nothing more than a shadowy figure, a bone-white mask peering beneath his hood. “There you are,” came a guttural voice. 

“Nice to see you too,  _ amigo _ ,” she cracked, her throat feeling raw. 

Zarya kneeled to the floor, choking on the gas as Widow sprinted towards the pair. 

“ _ Merde! _ ” she snapped, eyes squinting. Sombra noticed that they were slightly glassy. Probably from her own trap. Or from the sharp tug. “I left you for five minutes. Now look at you. And you dare call me the damsel.”

“Every dashing rouge has to get a few scars.”

The two of them bent low, scooping either side of the hacker and bringing her to her feet. Defeated, she let her machine-pistol clatter to the floor so she could grab onto them. The arrow still burned deeply in her muscle and she found it hard to breath between the nose clogged with blood and how her chest seemed to pulsate. Something was definitely broken.

“Aw, guys,” Sombra groaned, mustering a small smile at how they supported her with each step. “You care.”

“No we don't, dipshit. We're trying to get out of here before the next ice age,” was the ever poetic Reaper’s reply. He let out a grovel. “Didn't think you'd be the heroic type that would try and pull the whole ‘leave without me -- save yourselves!’ crap.”

“Didn't think you'd be the heroic type that would come back for said person.”

“Shut up.”

“Ah there it is. You still have the Overwatch motto drilled into your skull. Admit it.”

“I said  _ shut up _ .” 

The three Talon agents scrambled their way to the hovercraft. Turns out she wasn’t as far away as she thought. It was just down the path she was running, hiding behind a building. It looked like some kind of fish resturant judging from the happy orange squid on the billboard. The greasy stench was there at least. 

Oddly enough all of the seats were empty and there wasn’t anybody behind the fryer  – Reaper probably shooed everyone off with his amazing personality. 

Deciding to keep up the banter as they trudged  onto the ramp, she asked, “Was it my invaluable beauty that had you running back for me?”

“Please. Your face looks like it caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork. You’re so ugly if I left you on the street, I’d be fined for littering.” 

“Thanks, Gabe.”

“No problem.”

 

xXx

 

An hour later, Sombra was still lying on the black leather seat of their escape vehicle, looking over at Widowmaker as she examined the arrow she had to yank out. It was about as painful as that sounded. Though she did let out a whine of discomfort, she couldn't help but playfully add, “Mmm. Kinky.”

That earned her a nice bit of alcohol on the skin. And by ‘nice’; it was actually agonising.

Sombra’s beloved purple jacket was off so that the bandages could be wrapped around her wounds, leaving only her black tank-top and leggings. She even had to shed her blue-pink thermals so the ripped skin could be treated. A white band-aid was also plastered onto her broken nose. 

Despite all the painkillers she downed  – she still felt that throbbing ache everywhere. 

“When I get home I'm buying myself a drink. No matter what I do now I’m going to feel like shit tomorrow. Might as well take advantage,” she sighed, a hand pressed to her left eye. Her lids felt heavy. It had been a long night for all three of them. They were roughly forty minutes away from headquarters. But before any of them would see their beds they'd have to go through evaluations. Explain what had happened. Who was dead and who was alive. What damage had been done. (They messed up but fixed it. No one unfortunately. And  _ a fucking lot _ .)

She knew the punishment would be light. They were Talon’s top dogs, and the successfully cleaned up another team’s mess with no casualties. The organisation needed them. They'd be fine.

Widow didn’t turn to face her. Her eyes still trained on the arrow, inspecting the craftsmanship beneath the crusted blood. The arrowhead was state of the art  –  expensive and rare to find. Fitting for a Shimada. 

“Good,” she said. “Imbeciles deserve pain for acting like buffoons.”

“Oh. I didn’t know saving you was considered idiotic.”

“Are we back on this subject again?”

“Yes. Yes we are.” 

From the front of the hovercraft, the pair heard Reaper grumble underneath his breath. “For the love of God, I’m sick of this shit.” There was a clicking sound, and suddenly he was walking down the aisle, gently brushing Widow aside as he passed. “Why did you beg for me to save her if you were only going to bicker like a bunch of stray cats?”

It took a second for his words to sink in, but once they did,  _ oh boy _ . Sombra shifted her eyes from his back onto Widowmaker. “You? Begging? To save me?  _ Oooo _ . I didn’t think I meant that much to you.”

She set the arrow down onto her lap, sticking her nose in the air. Refusing to acknowledge the hacker’s smug grin. “I did no such thing. I merely suggested we try to find you. For all we knew, you might have been pulling another stunt.” 

Suddenly the pain wasn’t that much of an issue anymore. She crossed her arms behind her head, resting one leg on the other. “Alright, alright,” she drawled, tapping her foot to a song playing in her mind. “If it makes you feel any better, you keep telling yourself that.”

“Don’t be lying there all high and mighty,  _ chica _ ,” Reaper added from the back. “You were the one who suggested the rescue mission in the first place.”

And just when things were going smoothly. 

Now it was Widowmaker’s turn to smile smugly. Her dark blue lips curled, and she fluttered her eyelashes as she craned her head back at her. For an assassin who claimed to feel nothing, she could be rather fatuous.

“Hey, hold on there,” she began, tentatively uncrossing her arms and legs. “You agreed to it pretty quickly.”

“I did. Because I didn't think it was a good idea letting Overwatch have our top agent.  _ You _ wanted her back so you could stare at her tits some more.”

“Gabe!” Sombra cried, sitting up. Her cheeks were glowing. “ _ Deja de avergonzarme! Me cago en tus muertos,  _ _ cabron de mierda! _ ” 

There was a husky chuckle from the back after her barrage of insults. He was enjoying this  _ way _ too much. The pair of them were. 

Widowmaker had a hand to her mouth, looking down at her own uniform. It was quite a revealing piece of clothing; a tight, pink latex with a webbing pattern down each leg. And that cheeky dip around the chest… let's just say it didn't leave much to the imagination. “My, my. I should have known. No wonder you were pressed so close to my  _ décolletage _ when we were using the grapple.”

She sniffed her nose, crossing her arms over her chest. “That’s it. This is the last mission I will ever have with any of you.” 

“Aw. What a shame,” Widowmaker replied. She stood up, tossing the arrow onto a nearby table. Unexpectedly, when the cool sniper suddenly turned around and leaned towards Sombra. The hacker stood deathly still, afraid to even inhale as her lips came dangerously close to her ear. “I'll miss hearing you cry out my name.”

And like that she turned on her heels and stalked off to the front, taking the hovercraft off of autopilot. As if nothing happened.

Sombra stared off into the distance, mouth hanging wide open. Limbs nothing but heavy weights by her side. Her brain processed what was whispered to her long after Gabe finally returned from the back and he sprawled out on the space next to her. It continued to do so even long after they landed back at Talon Headquarters.

When asked to describe the mission, all she could manage to say was, “Interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sombra. She just wanted a kiss from her favourite spider~
> 
> This is the last of my planned drabbles! From here on out I'll be fully committed to Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 of "Sounds Like Radio Rebellion". I was only going to release one but then it turned out huge so I'm going to split it. Chapter 2 is going to be released and I'm going to give myself a break of two weeks before posting Chapter 3. I need a breather after all this. I've also listened to all of the amazing comments over on "Better Date Than Never" and I will be making a second part to it really soon detailing another date. The first part was a lot of fun and I feel like there's still more fun to be had there. (Plus; MORE PUNS.) Thank you so much for the interest! Lastly god bless you all who commented and left kudos on "From An Admirer". You have no idea how much joy it brings me to see so many people happy!!! 
> 
> As per usual I hope you enjoyed this one! I put a lot of effort into this one in particular because I wanted to practice my action scenes and also work on Sombra's personality. If you wanna leave a comment go right ahead. All feedback is welcome! You can also find me on my tumblr; thetallirishflower.tumblr.com


End file.
